In and Out of the closet
by shanejayell
Summary: Nightingale, Sunbird and Flying Fox...


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Astro City, they all belong to Kurt Busiek and Wildstorm.

Astro City: In and Out of the Closet

Nightingale fought back a snarl of annoyance as she stared down at the publisher. "And what is this 'closer than sisters' crap, huh?" she demanded, nearly dangling the head of Bulldog comics out a window, "What are you trying to imply about Sunbird and me?!"

Astonishingly, Manny Monkton managed a smile as she choked him, "Nothing, nothing... but what's the matter, toots? You're not homophobic are you?"

"What?!" Nightingale yanked him back inside, her black cape swirling, "I'm warning you, slime ball. You do another story about me and..." With a flex of her muscles she sent him crashing against the wall, knocking pictures down around him.

Surprisingly, Manny was uncowed. "Listen sister," he growled from where he lay on the floor, "I've been doing this since you were in diapers, and you don't scare me. Ever hear of the first amendment? Besides, the Lamplighter statutes may allow you people to testify in criminal cases..."

"Worm," Nightingale muttered as she walked to the window.

"...but you can't sue me in civil court without unmasking!" Manny finished.

With a growl Nightingale leapt from the window and away from him before she did something she'd regret. Her light purple and black bodysuit stood out in the sunlight as she fell, launching a cable to swing to safety...

..before a gentle hand took hers and carried her into the sky. Sunbird smiled cheerfully as the flying heroine said, "Told you it wouldn't work." A simple red visor covered her eyes, her mostly gold costume providing a counterpoint to Nightingale's own darker image.

"You don't have to say I told you so," Nightingale smiled reluctantly, as always charmed by her partners cheerful smile.

Sunbird laughed, "But it doesn't happen very often, I should savor it."

"Smart ass," Nightingale grumbled good naturedly as they dropped into a alley.

A few moments later prominent business woman Brenda Wing emerged, followed by her sometimes secretary and aide de camp, Dina Grayton. Brenda, as usual, was dressed in a stylish if sombre suit while the blonde Dina was dressed in a casual sundress.

"Why are you so bothered by Bulldog Comics version of Nightingale and Sunbird?" Dina asked as they walked to where they had parked the car.

"I don't like people writing snarky innuendo about private lives," Brenda admitted after a moment's thought.

Dina looked up at her, "So it's just the innuendo that bothers you?"

Brenda reached out to cup Dina's chin then drew her partner close in a lingering kiss. "Pretty much," she smiled as they drew apart slightly breathlessly.

Dina blushed, "Whew!"

"Heh," Brenda stretched her arm across Dina's shoulders.

They reached the car and Brenda used the remote to unlock the doors. Dina climbed into the driver's seat as Barbara took the other, settling back calmly. Starting the engine and listening to the throaty purr Dina asked, "Do we go home, or..."

"I'd like to stay in town," Brenda admitted, "just in case something does come up."

"Let's grab dinner then," Dina smiled. "Leo's?"

"Hey, did you see that?" Brenda pointed as they passed a new establishment.

The nightclub was set in a more industrialized part of town, but that didn't seem to be slowing down the customers. A line waited to get in, all women, and policed by a woman in black, including a jumpsuit, cape and oversized hat. All the ladies were attractive, varying ages and if they weren't lesbians Dina'd eat her cape.

"Let's take a look," Dina agreed.

After getting in line they found themselves moving up quickly, and soon the black clad young woman ushered them in. Inside they found the place packed, women circulating and talking up by the bar, at tables, over by the dance floor and even in a mini library off to one side.

"I think I like this place," Brenda admitted as they walked up to the bar. A tall, blue haired woman energetically delivered drinks and casually talked, heading over as Brenda waved. "Beer and a wine cooler, please," she ordered.

"You want dinner, too?" the blue haired lady asked as she delivered drinks. "Sasami's got a great stew on, I think," she offered.

Dina looked up at Brenda, "Stew sounds fine."

"Then let's go," Brenda nodded as the two of them claimed a table and sat down. They sipped their drinks then Brenda looked at Dina as she dropped her voice, "Does it really bother you that we keep Nightingale and Sunbird in the closet?"

"A little," Dina admitted. She chuckled, "We started keeping it a secret to help preserve our secret identities..."

"People might find it harder to believe a lesbian couple could be two non-lesbian heroines," Brenda nodded.

Dina shrugged, "Problem is, people seem to have figured that out... just look at that Bulldog comic."

"So you think we should come out?" Brenda asked, reaching out to sweetly caress Dina's soft hand in hers.

"Yes I do," Dina said. She grinned suddenly, "Maybe it'll stun that publisher into dropping the comic book!" Both of them shared a good laugh at that.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Samantha Cronin and her lover, Kathy, sat up at the bar as they drank slowly, savoring the atmosphere. "So," Kathy said, her black hair flowing over her shoulders, "your mom's still hung up over Atomicus?"

Sammie nodded glumly, her short reddish brown hair combed back neatly. "I don't think she's ever really forgiven herself for him leaving," she agreed.

"I sort of feel sorry for them both," Kathy admitted thoughtfully. "The way Atomicus deceived her was cruel, but he was mentally still such a child..."

"Both of them deserve a bit of pity," Sammie agreed, "and forgiveness too."

"Speaking of forgiveness, Flying Fox..." Kathy gave her a look.

"What did I do this time?" Sammie wondered wryly.

"I saw the picture in the paper of that woman kissing you," Kathy thumped her gently on the shoulder,

Sammie blushed faintly. "I really didn't expect her to..." she sighed.

Kathy chuckled softly, "It's all right, you goof. I saw the startled look on your face when she kissed you."

"I'm not used to random people kissing me," Sammie conceded wryly. As the Flying Fox she was a well known heroine in Astro City, having operated there for several years, but she was still not used to the fame her other identity possessed.

"Just don't let it happen again," Kathy poked her half seriously.

"I'll try," Sammie laughed.

"Did you notice who's sitting over there?" Kathy asked softly.

"Brenda Wing," Sammie recognized the famous business woman, "and her girlfriend Dina Grayton."

"I heard about them," Kathy agreed. She smiled slightly, "They make a cute couple."

'Both in and out of costume,' Sammie thought.

Like most street level superheroes Sammie kept her identity a secret, but she hung around the others enough to have some educated guesses about them. For instance, she knew who Nightingale and Sunbird were, through a combination of small clues and watching footage of both the heroes and their other identities.

Sammie grinned slightly as she sipped her drink, "You know them?"

"I met Dani during the whole push to fight anti-gay laws," Kathy admitted, "she's a smart, capable young lady."

"Wanna go over and say hello?" Sammie offered.

"No, I think they're busy," Kathy pointed to where they were kissing lingeringly.

Sammie looked over at Kathy, seeing how the light shone on her hair. "Maybe it's something about this place?" she wondered, giving her lover a intense gaze.

Kathy blushed, a smile teasing her lips. "Would you like to dance?" she wondered.

"Always," Sammie grinned as they went out onto the dance floor together. Instinctively taking the lead Sammie sighed happily as Kathy slid close, the two rubbing dangerously out on the dance floor.

Kathy rested her head on Sammie's shoulder as she murmured, "Love you."

"Love you too," Sammie agreed as she kissed her lingeringly. "Want to go home...?" she asked suggestively.

Kathy grinned, "I thought you'd never ask."

End

Notes: I wasn't able to find civilian names for Nightingale and Sunbird, so I made up parallels to Bruce and Dick. lol They do NOT seem to be canon gay, tho Flying Fox is.


End file.
